


Laleczka

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Hermione Granger, Dom/sub, Draco Malfoy-centric, F/M, Feminization, Praise Kink, Sub Draco Malfoy, fem!dom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: — Moja piękna, kochana Laleczka.





	Laleczka

**Author's Note:**

> GATUNEK: 18+, Draco centric  
> OSTRZEŻENIA: 18+, dom/sub relationship, fem!dom, sub!Draco, fem!Hermione, praise kink, (dub-)con feminization  
> BETA: Acrimonia i Nichiko  
> N/A: Zostały mi 4 strony do skończenia rozdziału "Wyobraź sobie..." Szukam drugiej bety, bo Acri kurczy się czas, a ja potrafię robić takie kffiatki, że Arcanum sama zwariuje ;) W międzyczasie przedstawiam Wam tekst z którego jestem zadowolona, 3x100 słów, pisany na konkurs na Katalogu Granger.

 

Przez lata byłeś zgubiony1. Poszukiwałeś swojego miejsca, starając się dopasować do panujących zasad i oczekiwań innych. Wcześnie zrozumiałeś, że nie powinieneś pokazywać, kim naprawdę jesteś — przynosiło ci to tylko upokorzenie, zacząłeś wstydzić się samego siebie. Nigdy nie byłeś wystarczająco dobry — nieważne, czy próbowałeś sprostać życzeniom ojca, ukochanego profesora czy kolegów. Gdy już myślałeś, że chociaż odrobinę ich zadowoliłeś — pojawiała się jakaś drobnostka, która wszystko niszczyła. Powodowało to, że coraz bardziej pozbywałeś się samego siebie. Na zewnątrz stwarzałeś pozory silnego, zdecydowanego panicza Malfoy, jednak w środku czekałeś na te słowa, które pozwolą ci w końcu głęboko odetchnąć.

— Moja piękna, kochana _Laleczka_.

 

* * *

Nie spodziewałeś się tego, ale może powinieneś? Wszakże to Wiem-To-Wszystko, od zawsze apodyktyczna, nieznosząca sprzeciwu Granger. Lata temu skupiała się nie na tym, na czym powinna — bardziej interesowały ją książki, jednak po wojnie zwróciła uwagę na ludzi. 

Oblewał cię zimny pot, gdy czułeś, jak na ciebie patrzy. Na _ciebie_ , nie tego zadufanego dupka, którym byłeś w szkole. Na ciebie, na tego, który teraz ucieka od tłumów, chowając się w pracowni. Z czasem zaczęła z tobą rozmawiać — a raczej mówić, że uwarzyłeś doskonały eliksir czy dobrze wykonałeś powierzone zadanie.

Dzięki niej zaczynałeś mieć nadzieję, że odnajdziesz siebie.

— Cudownie się spisałaś2, _Laleczko_.

* * *

 

Pragniesz być dobry.

Wiesz, że jesteś dla niej czymś cennym — raz w miesiącu daje ci prezenty, jednak twoimi ulubionymi już na zawsze pozostaną prześliczna, błękitna obroża — „Podkreśla twoje niesamowite oczy” — oraz bladoróżowe mankiety — „Wiem, jak uwielbiasz ten kolor”. Zna cię tak doskonale, że to aż boli.

Pieści cię każdym słowem, a ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że danej nocy nie osiągniesz spełnienia. Takie miała życzenie, a pragnąc ją zadowolić, również tego nie chcesz, mimo że twój członek uważa inaczej. Następnego dnia pozwala ci je osiągnąć tylko dzięki masażowi prostaty — trzyma cię na krawędzi, czekając zachwycona i mówiąc:

— Moja Laleczka, mój _Draco_.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 celowo użyłam zgubiony, zamiast zagubiony z powodu różnicy znaczeń.  
> 2 little girl play — polega na tym, że w relacji (seksualnej i/lub nie tylko) uległy partner jest traktowany, jak dziecko/nastolatek — my little princess, my little girl, my little boy. Nie ma to nic wspólnego z pedofilią, a z power play.


End file.
